


Once Upon A Dream...

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Old Earth, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: They are so pure, omg





	Once Upon A Dream...

He’s enjoying this walk in woods, the breeze and sunlight playing through the autumn leaves. They change colors with ease and the air nips only slightly as he passes by. The leaves crunch peacefully beneath his cozy boots as he walks, a slight thud from when his boot hits the earth. It’s a calming, rhythmic sound, perfect for a memorable autumn day. 

As he walks, he breathes in the smell of fresh rain and soft dirt. The summer was a good one, and yet it’s passing meant his dear wife Persephone would soon return. Any day now, even. 

Hades carefully steps around the roots of a larger tree and looks up to see her. He smiles, noting how her blonde hair swirls around, still left down from the freedom of summer. She’s maybe a hundred feet away, facing a tree or perhaps talking to a nymph? It’s hard to tell for sure but Hades decides to surprise her. 

He treads slowly, careful to walk on the wetter leaves to avoid crunching, placing each boot down with care. 

Finally, only ten feet away, the wild is also blowing perfectly; he can smell her sweet scent, a mix of dirt and flowers and sunshine, even when it’s the middle of winter in the Underworld. 

Five feet away when a sharp crack! Of a breading branch makes them both jump, and Hades looks down to scowl at his own traitorous feet. When he looks up again, she’s… gone? 

He scans his surroundings and barely glimpses her disappearing further into the woods. 

Giving up all intents of stealth, he laughs and straightens. “Is it your turn to hide, my love?” He follows after her, heart aching for the return of his love. 

He almost thinks he lost her when he sees her beautiful eye flames, her gentle smile as she giggles and turns away to flee again. 

Hades lunges, hand grazing hers but he misses and she scurries away again, carefree and playful as the day he met her. 

He laughs again and this time gives chase, catching up with her enough to grab her waist and pull her to him as they slow down. He tickles her gently and her giggles turn into full bursts of laughter, and she squeals as he peppers her cheek with kisses. 

“Okay, okay, you caught me!” She submits, and starts pushing his hands away. “Now stop tickling me!” 

He laughs and releases, letting her turn enough to put her hands on his shoulders. “Whatever you want, you need only ask,” he reminds her and kisses her forehead. 

“Yeah, yeah, King of the Underworld, has powers, I know.” She smiles and tucks a flower behind his ear. “There. Perfect.” 

For a moment in time, everything is perfect. Persephone smiles happily up at him and he smiles contentedly down at her. A river sings to them from a few feet over and the breeze swirls Persephone’s hair into a pale halo. 

She sighs and tucks herself against Hades chest. 

“I’m glad the heart I gave you is still beating,” She comments idly. He twirls a strand of her hair behind her ear and it immediately frees itself. 

“It’s not the same one,” he confesses, holding her close. “It seems I’ve borrowed it from an innocent… just one more regret to add to the pile.” His smile is tired and sad but when Persephone pulls away, her look is fierce. 

“Don’t regret my sacrifice. It wasn’t yours to make.” He sighs and cups her cheek with a hand. 

“I can’t help it. It took me away from you.” There’s silence and he looks up from her lips to her eyes. “I miss you every day that we are apart.” Her eyes soften, though there’s still an edge to the fire in them that makes him smile. 

“I miss you, too. But I gave you my heart and you better not squander it by feeling sorry for yourself.” She takes his hand and squeezes it tightly but he can no longer feel it. 

He looks up at her, worry in his eyes. “It’s already time.” The edges of reality start to go blurry and he tries desperately to focus on her eyes. 

“It’s okay, Hades.” She holds his hand to her cheek. “We’ll get another chance next year.” She allows his hand to slip from hers and she gives him a mischievous smile. “Who knows, maybe I won’t have to let you catch me next time,” she teases. 

Reality crumbles, only a light hinting at the crisp autumn day from centuries ago. 

“I love you,” he tells the light. 

He hears nothing but a warmth fills him when he imagines her saying “I love you, too.” 

The darkness is absolute and he opens his eyes, rubbing a hand over them to get the sleep out. 

Even if he didn’t remember yesterday, he would know it’s the first day of fall. He always will.

**Author's Note:**

> They are so pure, omg


End file.
